Vongola style Hide and Seek
by Cloverfish
Summary: One-shot! Reborn held a hide and seek game involving Tsuna's family and the human members of Varia! In the Hide and Seek game of doom, hell loosened out! And audiences are astonished by the horrid scene...AU-TYL! Rated T for tiny bits of cursings.


**Vongola Style Hide-and-Seek**

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn; Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Akira Amano.

Set in an alternate TYL! Arc, where Tsuna is the great boss (sarcasm intended) of Vongola...

* * *

Learning from experience, Reborn knew that his student and his guardians love hide and seek. So, in order to create a better connection between Tsuna's family and Varia (both have been grudging each other for as long as ten _fucking_ years), the arcobaleno decided to hold a special hide and seek, Vongola style, just like the other games they've done in the past...

...of course, dragging Xanxus into the whole thing will be a trouble. But the arcobaleno had just the right idea for the matter...

* * *

_Italy, Varia base…_

"Vooiiii!! Look at what that runt had sent us!"

Xanxus glared at Squalo as the said swordsman came yelling loudly, holding a rather royal-looking envelope. Annoyed with the noise, Xanxus grabbed an empty bottle and hurled it at Squalo, who 'eep'-ed and ducked to avoid the bottle. Twitching, Xanxus ripped the envelope open.

And his twitch worsened by tenfold after he read the message.

He knew the 10th boss was a childish, soft-hearted, puny, and strong (what the hell...), cute-faced brat. But a hide and seek was beyond ridiculous. Why would Varia members -known as the world's best assassins- play HIDE AND SEEK of all games! He groaned, cussed mentally, groaned again, and mentally slapped himself for being such a sore loser.

Hell no, he thought, I'm so not in this.

"Kushishishi...boss, we can do anything to the loser team if we win in the game..." Bel said, noticing the last line, which Xanxus skipped.

The hide and seek suddenly sounded so interesting for the Varia mad-man.

* * *

_Japan, where the main base is…_

Tsuna simply couldn't believe it.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, REBORN?" The 25-years-old yelled while Reborn smirked, satisfied. "Be sure to be there, tonight." He said. Meanwhile, the other guardians had their own reactions…

Gokudera was silent as hell when he read the letter from Reborn…well, that's probably the best thing to do in such situation.

Yamamoto thought it was another kind of kids games…no, he _didn't _get the meaning of _life-threatening_.

Lambo was acting…err…Lambo! You know what I mean. ("Yare yare…it's a hide and seek game? Well…we'll see…Reborn, I shall annihilate you this time!!")

Mukuro, with his _'mental disorder'_, read the letter, along with some _'kufufu'_s…

Ryohei, being the extreme 'Sasagawa-nii' he was, ran towards the appointed place while yelling "EXTREME!!"…

And Hibari…you won't want to know what he did…-gulp-

* * *

_Namimori chuugaku…_

Same time, same place, ten years ago, was Tsuna's struggle for the Vongola ring.

Now, it's the same. Though Tsuna swore there was no crowd ten years ago.

For some…reasons (which he didn't want to know)…the 'supposedly secret' night game got a bunch of interested people, which included Namimori ex-students (ready to watch their beloved Namimori on fire), Dino and his men, Chikusa and Ken (worried about their so-called 'Mukuro-sama'), and the whole Millefiore, counting out Glo Xinia (absent due to brain malfunction) and Gamma (due to wounds – He was severely electrocuted after an accident involving water and his wolves.)

"What's with the crowd?" Tsuna asked. Inside, he felt a bad omen…

Reborn looked at Tsuna. "Dame-Tsuna. I called them so they can be spectators." The baby said. "EEEH!? Then, what does Millefiore had to do with THIS!?" Tsuna asked back.

"They were interested."

Jolly…

* * *

"Jan, ken, pom!"

And so, with the ridiculous jan ken pom between ELEVEN people (Mosca not included.), Squalo was deemed the searchman of the round. Thus, hell loosened up.

"TEN SECONDS! I'LL CUT YOU IN _TEN FUCKING SECONDS!_"

As Squalo counted to ten, everyone scampered for their dear head. Tsuna and (the majority of) his guardians, being ex-students of Namimori, had the upper hand by knowing a lot of strategic spots of the school…

With no further ado, it began.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU COCKROACHES!"

In about two minutes (give or take), Squalo managed to find Lussuria, Levi-a-than, Lambo and Ryohei. No, he didn't cut them; Reborn would kick him out of the game if he did, and Xanxus demanded victory.

"Damnit, where are those other freaking bastards!?" Squalo yelled, slicing the nearest wall. Too bad, it was the forced concrete of the destroyed school building. **(1)**

THWONK!!

A certain tonfa flew and hit Squalo square on his face. Being hit with such sheer force, the said swordsman passed out. "Now you're the searchman, Hibari." Reborn said. All the remaining survivors paled, and the sadist prefect smirked.

"I'll bite you all to death."

* * *

In a few minutes, the carnivorous disciplinary committee chairman had bitten Belphegor, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Mamon, Mukuro (God knows how the hell did he see through their illusions), leaving him with Tsuna and Xanxus to dispose.

BANG! A shot suddenly knocked nearby dynamite, lit it, exploding a nearby tree, which fell on the roof, which crumbled down into stones, which hit a certain baseball bat, which flew through the air and hit Hibari, who got knocked out due to the sudden attack.

That left Xanxus with Vongola Juudaime, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS AS HELL!" Tsuna screamed as he ran through the school halls. Behind him was Xanxus, chasing him rather _unfairly _(duh, not only Tsuna still had his slow feet, Xanxus was chasing him with his trusty guns! That freaking bastard…)

* * *

Meanwhile, let's look at the fallen team members' preferred hiding spots...

**_flashback!_**

_"I'LL CUT YOU IN THEN SECONDS!"_

_"Hieek! Tasuketekureee!!" Tsuna quickly dashed along with the others. When they reached the stairs, they split up. Mukuro and Mamon disappeared to the rooftops. Too bad they met each other there and started a big fight, letting Hibari heard them and ripped through their illusion. Lambo (followed by Levi) hid in the electrical engineer room. Unfortunately, they accidentally lit everything inside, letting Squalo found them._

_Yamamoto took a great consideration for his hideout place. He hid in one of the many classrooms of Namimori. Unfortunately he hid in the one next to the disciplinary committee room, thus letting Hibari found him...Gokudera hid in a tree hole, which later got mashed, Hibari's magic tonfa style. Bel...didn't exactly hide. He was still running around when Hibari K.O'ed Squalo. After some 'kushishi's, he waited in the disciplinary committee room._

_Seeing prince the ripper in his room, Hibari's disciplinary instinct kicked in, and he mashed Bel even before the said royal pain-in-the-ass could send a taunt._

_Xanxus, as Squalo counted, destroyed the nearest room wall, entering the room, and stayed there, since he could just get rid of Squalo's flesh hand if that bleached swordsman decided to attack him. But Hibari was a different case, so he move about..._

_Tsuna, after the split up, crashed into the nearest room possible, which was the teacher's office. He waited there until Hibari's turn ended. When Hibari's turn ended, he stepped out, noticed Xanxus, and ran as fast as he could._

**_flashback end._**

* * *

Rather desperately, Tsuna ended up inside the chemistry lab. And as a cornered rat, he grabbed a handful of bottles and threw them all to Xanxus. Xanxus sent two hovering shots before he and Tsuna noticed what were in the bottles.

Ever heard of Hydrochloride Acid?

* * *

The students of Namimori sang their long-forgotten Namimori choir, led by Hibird, as their beloved school fell into ashes in honor of Hibari Kyoya, the great (sadistic) prefect. All members of Varia and Vongola somehow made it away safely from the big fire. Since both teams lost, Reborn got the winning title…

…meaning that he had something in mind as a punishment.

-owari-

* * *

**Well, that's that. Another one-shot, though it's a pretty damn short one. Heh…**

**(1) All the fighting in Varia arc took place in Namimori, creating quite some damage that even Cervello couldn't cover up...thus they put up some layers of forced concrete to make sure Hibari won't go crazy on their ass...**


End file.
